degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5407388-20161024172249
TWD SPOILERS READ AT RISK ~''' '''~ ~''' '''~ ~''' '''~ ~ Okay so last night's episode hit me really hard and I knew I couldn't NOT write about my beloved character. First off I guess I should talk about the first victim...Abraham. That's who I was expecting the whole time and honestly I wasn't that effected by his death. I started to lose a lot of respect for him and I was content with him being the victim. However, I did not like his fate because let's be honest this episode was probably one of the most graphic episodes I've ever seen and it was not pretty AT ALL. Like Neegan could have been done after a few hits but no he kept on hitting him until his head was just a pile of guts and it will definitely make your stomach turn if you haven't seen it yet already. Even though I wasn't a huge fan of him, he deserved better. Now for the shocking one....my baby and dear favorite, Glenn. Now I was preparing myself for it to be him considering this IS his comic book death but I was really hoping it wasn't true but of course it was. Now I know a lot of people are blaming Daryl for his death and hating on him now but honestly Daryl didn't know that Neegan was gonna kill Glenn of all people for his outburst. I can understand Daryl was upset and lashed out I mean that's just the way he is and after he did that and saw Glenn getting the same fate as Abraham probably tore him apart and he's beating himself up for it I'm sure. And now he's getting taken away to probably get broken just like they did with Rick. Anyways, I've already discussed this with Cam before when we all thought Glenn was dead the first time. Now that I'm looking back on all of that I would have preferred now that Glenn did die then and we didn't have to see any of it. Because I never thought I'd have to see Glenn dying in such a horrible and graphic way, I really wish I didn't see that because it's now such an awful image in my head seeing Glenn for the last time. This literally breaks my heart just writing this. The writers honestly did SUCH a crappy job teasing us thinking he died earlier on in the season KNOWING that Neegan was gonna kill him later on. Like you seriously cannot do that to us, honestly it was really unfair and heartbreaking. Glenn didn't deserve to die that way AT ALL and I had to turn away through most of it cause I just couldn't see that horrible image of him. Yes, okay Daryl is my #1 favorite BUT I actually fell in love with Glenn first. He was the first character that I truly loved and appreciated because he overcame so much and he was just an overall nice, genuine, caring, badass, and amazing guy. I'm mad and pissed off at the graphic way we had to see him and I wish they just stopped showing him after the first few hits but no of course not. But he was selfless even until the end as his last words were "Maggie, I'll find you." He wasn't even concerened about himself, he just cared for Maggie and how she'd be without him. I'm broken at the fact that if Maggie does have the baby that he/she won't grow up with a dad and that PAINS me so much. Also really didn't need to see that last scene where they're imagining how their lives would be if non of that happened and they're all sitting down at the table with Glenn holding his baby like um...I DIDN'T NEED THAT IN MY LIFE!!!!! Ugh sorry for this long rant but I'm still in shock and I can't believe I'm never gonna see Glenn on the show again...he truly has a special place in my heart and NO ONE can replace him. I'll miss him forever and it's gonna be so hard continuing on this show without him cause it just won't be the same anymore. AND PLEASE now that we've lost the beauty that is Glaggie...JUST GIVE US CARYL FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!! THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING FOR!!! :(